Ever After
by Alou926
Summary: parallel world of Prince of Tennis where Fuji is a girl Fuji misses Tezuka, who is in a half a year tournament. She also receive letters from an unknown admirer that is always signed as the "Phantom". Will she forget him and move? And who's this Phantm?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shusuke Fuji has never been as happy as she was walking down the beach watching the sunset with a stranger. Not sure of her feelings, she let go of her partners hand and suddenly woke up from her sleep. _It was just a dream…… What time is it? What already time for school? Urgh! Anyway…..I better or maybe just 5 more minutes would hurt right, right! So Sleep…_

_8:00 AM_

_8:05 AM_

_8:15 AM_

_8:30 AM_

_(yawn) Oh my 5 minutes are up…._ Fuji looked at her watch….._or should I say 30 minutes! Holy word I should stop talking and get moving!_ Fuji went to her usual morning habits a bit faster and started to run to school. _I'm late…I'm late!!!! Run…Run…..a little more…I'm here. I'm here! Whew! _

Fuji went to his first class and saw Eiji Kikumaru wave. Fuji went to her seat and got her books as she literally hurt her self with it. _Urgh…Fuji…what is happening to you…just because he isn't around now doesn't mean………….WHAT AM I SAYING!!!!!_

_*RING RING RING*_

…………………………………………_I better go to my seat………………………………………………_

_* * *_

"Fuji, are you okay?" Kurumi, Fuji's friend looked worried probably because of Fuji's day dreaming.

"Huh?..Oh..Um….Yes I'm still here." Fuji smiled.

"You sure because you're tea is getting cold."

"I like cold tea now a days." Fuji gave an embarrassed smile to Kurumi.

"You know it will be just for a month. I mean its almost December, he would be here in no time." Kurumi gave Fuji a comforting hug. "I know you miss him. I mean half a year representing our school on tennis championship is hard for you and…." Fuji sighed, Kurumi continued, "and I know its hard for him too. You know he likes you." Fuji's face is blank. Not a smile painted Fuji's face. _Maybe._

Time flew and it was dismissal time and time for Fuji to go to the tennis court and practice. She went to the lockers and opened hers. Something fell. It was a paper. Fuji opened it it was a letter she kept getting for the past month.

To my love,

I love your smile and the way you make me smile.

I love everything about you, inward and outward

I love you with my heart and soul...

You keep my spirits so high

Its like you make me want to fly

___Phantom

"Now I wonder who keeps sending me these notes. Oh whatever I have no time for these things." Fuji got ready for practice and kept the paper in her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kurumi, I keep getting these notes from a secret admirer named __Phantom." Fuji handed over a piece of paper to Kurumi, "See…read if you want."

To my love,

I love your smile and the way you make me smile.

I love everything about you, inward and outward

I love you with my heart and soul...

You keep my spirits so high

It's like you make me want to fly

___Phantom

"Oh Fuji, its sooo romantic!" Could it be from someone else or someone in there, Kurumi pointed to Fuji's heart. "It couldn't be. He is far away that he is too busy to even make a phone call." Fuji took the paper from Kurumi's hand.

"Doesn't it feel weird to keep that paper even though you still long for Tezuka?"

"You know, that's the weird thing about it. I fall more inlove with it. Maybe it's a new start." Fuji stood up and walked to her table. A paper was on it. It was the same envelope a secret admirer was giving. Fuji opened it.

To my love,

My forever charming sweetheart

'I love you' is not enough to describe my feelings for you.

A kiss for your every wish

You are my Juliet.

I'd rather not live than live without your love.

__Phantom

Kurumi approached Fuji, "Omygosh….another letter! I thought you just get them every week, now you get them every day? Come on. Can I read." Kurumi took the paper from Fuji's hand. "AWWWWWWWWWWW FUJI!!!!! I WANT TO CRY!!!!!! Wait there's a side note here." Kurumi gave it to Fuji.

Meet me at the Gym tomorrow, Saturday 3:00 PM. Wear something beautiful but I'm sure you will look beautiful in anything.

"He wants me to meet him! Tomorrow!" Fuji's face became blank.

"Well you have to go!"

"Do you think I should?"

Kurumi gave Fuji the "look". The bell rang and it was already their first class. Kurumi hurried to her classroom and Fuji took her seat.

_Fuji what are you in now!? Should I go? Its really just no use waiting for Tezuka. I give up! Maybe it's a start of something. Only one way to find out! Right? Tomorrow then! But I better shop._

The last bell rang and it was dismissal. Fuji shopped for clothes and enjoyed herself with some wasabi roll. But tomorrow still made her ask herself what she should feel or rather do.


	3. Chapter 3

On the previous chapter:

To my love,

My forever charming sweetheart

'I love you' is not enough to describe my feelings for you.

A kiss for your every wish

You are my Juliet.

I'd rather not live than live without your love.

__Phantom

"**Kurumi, I keep getting these notes from a secret admirer named __Phantom."**

Meet me at the Gym tomorrow, Saturday 3:00 PM. Wear something beautiful but I'm sure you will look beautiful in anything.

_**Its really just no use waiting for Tezuka. I give up! Maybe it's a start of something.**_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Kurumi, I made my decision, I will go" Fuji said to her friend Kurumi in a low voice, "But you have to go with me to school, ya know, just drop me off."

"Fuji, of course I will maybe I could take a good look who is your _phantom. _OH!!!! This is sooo exciting!" Kurumi giggled.

"Well I better get to sleep. Good night Kurumi." Fuji put down the phone and went to her bed to sleep.

***

The color orange painted the sky as Fuji was walking on the beach without her slippers holding them with her free hand while holding her partner.

Fuji turned to her partner, "who are you."

The guy looked away, "You will soon find out. I promise…very soon. But now it's a secret to keep."

The scenery slowly faded and Fuji was awakened. She saw the time and looked at her window

_Morning already? Saturday already!? But 9:00 in the morning only? Urgh! Is this normal? For me to be excited on a secret date? I never felt this way before. Of course maybe I haven't have any date much or to be true no dates as the matter of fact. Maybe I should get up already. _

***

3:00 PM SATURDAY

"Oh Fuji! Aren't you just so excited" Kurumi smiled

"This is good already Kurumi, I think I can go by myself……" Fuji let go of kurumi's hand.

"Are you sure?"

Fuji nodded.

_Alright I'm going in the school. Approaching the gate…Wait? Who's that? _

"hello ma'am…Are you Shusuke Fuji?" Fuji nodded. "Please wear this blind fold. The 'phantom' wants you to. I shall accompany you to the gym." Fuji put on the blind fold. _What am I doing? Why the heck did I agree to this?_

The guy accompanied Fuji to the gym, Fuji asked "Can I take it off now?" There was no reply. _Great the man is gone. Maybe I should…….take a peek.. _Fuji slowly reached for the blind fold but she felt a hand that still put down the blind fold.

_Uh…_ Fuji felt rush of blood in her cheeks. "are you my secret admirer."

He slowly bent down to Fuji's ear and whispered '_yes_'. Fuji couldn't recognize the voice for it was too soft. Fuji blushed. She couldn't stop it.

"You are charming tonight." He whispered.

Fuji blushed.

"Who are you?" Fuji asked

"You will soon find out. I promise…very soon" he chuckled softly, to low to recognize, "it would be my surprise."

_Dear Ten Ten,_

_I will just upload this chapter because I have failed to finish the 4__th__ and 2__nd__ or 3__rd__ to the last chapter. Im very sorry but I promise I will finish it…._

_~The phantom named LINA!~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter**

_Uh…_ Fuji felt rush of blood in her cheeks. "are you my secret admirer."

He slowly bent down to Fuji's ear and whispered '_yes_'. Fuji couldn't recognize the voice for it was too soft. Fuji blushed. She couldn't stop it.

"You are charming tonight." He whispered.

Fuji blushed.

"Who are you?" Fuji asked

"You will soon find out. I promise…very soon" he chuckled softly, to low to recognize, "it would be my surprise."

_*******_

_**Chapter 4**_

Fuji and her secret admirer went to the beach. Fuji, still blind folded, was led by her phantom. Suddenly her secret admirer stopped. "Shall we dance" the phantom whispered.

"dance, but there's no music." Fuji made an excuse.

"Just hear the rhythm of my heartbeats." The phantom whispered. Fuji blushed as her phantom pulled her closely. They started to dance slowly, "See you can dance without music."

_Well…this is a first time. But who cares. As long as I'm happy……………………………_

Fuji and her phantom danced through all afternoon. But all this has to end, "Fuji, I'll walk you home but you cant take it off yet until I say so."

Fuji nodded. They both walked to her home with their hands together.

***

"Kurumi….pick up…..pick up……." Fuji said out loud as the phone was ringing, "Oh…she's sooo missing out on this. Never mind." She put down the phone and lied on her bed. After some seconds she was fast asleep.

***

It was Monday morning and Fuji was earlier than usual. She wanted to tell Kurumi all about it. She walked all around the campus looking for her friend at last she saw Kurumi in the classroom. "Kurumi….Kurumi" Fuji called and yelled. _Why is Kurumi avoiding me? Kurumi?_

"Kurumi!" She ran to her friend and pulled Kurumi's sleeve.

"Oh, Fuji, I…I ….I didn't hear you" Kurumi said in a frantic tone.

"Kurumi…what's up with everyone and mostly YOU!? Why are all the students staring at me? Is there some rumor? Anyways I called you after me literally blind date…..But you wouldn't pick up. What's up?" Fuji said straight to her friend.

"_Fuji you should know….."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Fuji you should know….." Kurumi looked straight at Fuji.

"I should know what? Wait…..Noooo, any rumors about me sleeping with a _guy_ isn't DAMN true!!!!!" Fuji panicked.

"It's not that….and _did you_ with _your admirer?" _Kurumi gave _the look_

"Kurumi what did I just say?" Fuji gave _her look_, "Back to the subject Kurumi, what the hell is going on?"

"Today is December 8. And he is going to comeback on the 10th. His championship is over and….." Kurumi smiled, "and they say that he won."

Fuji's face became blank and white. _He's going to come back already. I don't know what feeling am I feeling._

***

" I told you…I should have told you…." Kurumi said.

"No, Im just not feeling well." Fuji whispered.

"Physically or Emotionally?" Kurumi said to her friend in a sarcastic tone. Fuji didn't reply.

_What should I tell him? Do I still love him? Yes…but what about….my other admirer….or is that just a dream? Urgh!!!! Why does life have to be this hard? _Fuji got a black clothe that was her blind fold. _Help me……._

"Kurumi…can I say both to the pain?" Fuji tried to smile.


End file.
